


【KK】忠犬王爷小王妃3

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom, KKL
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy
Summary: *王爷51X王妃244 轻松向傻白甜*为爱妻亲自下场手撕白莲绿茶婊的小王爷与被宠上天的小王妃*时代为架空/每章都有车/想到哪写哪！





	【KK】忠犬王爷小王妃3

Chapter 皇宫里您接着……？！（吱呦撸猫车w）  
宫里给刚准备的晚餐是十个菜一个汤，说是比照了光一的分例，刚一边觉得浪费得要命一边欢快地吃了个一干二净……  
平时他在家里待遇不怎么好，吃的也只是庶子的分例，有的时候甚至会被下人克扣一两个菜，这时候碰到如此丰盛的美餐自然要吃个干干净净。  
但是，吃了两口他又觉得有些失落。要是光一在这陪着他一起吃就好了……  
说来也怪，明明今天才第一次见面，但是自己对他的依赖却止不住得往外冒，这不，光一才走了那么一小会儿他就开始想他了。大概也是因为光一是第一个跟他那样亲密的人，所以才难以抑制地这样想要亲近他吧……应该是这样的。  
刚一边惆怅一边吃过晚饭，让人收拾过了之后，有些心不在焉地翻了翻书就让人抬了热水进来准备泡个澡。  
今天自己还中了药呢，虽然那杯茶自己只喝了一小口，但是身体还是受不住地由着光一帮忙解决了两回，现在浑身都软绵绵的没什么力气。他把想要上前侍候的人都赶出去之后，自己脱了衣服泡进了木桶里。  
“啊……”  
热水很好地安抚了他酸软的肌肉，刚惬意地眯起了眼睛，撩着水淋湿了身上，然后在桶里蜷缩起来只露出一颗脑袋在外面。  
他隔着水饶有兴致地看自己被波纹扭曲的身体，滑动着热水哼着不知从哪听来的小调，然后就着热气轻轻在后腰捶打揉捏了一番，泡到神清气爽才站起来抹干身体换上了睡衣。  
说实话，他还想过会不会在自己洗澡的时候光一就偷偷地从哪个角落冒出来，偷袭他什么的……对此刚表示害怕又隐隐的觉得兴奋。但是光一并没有来。  
大概是还没到时间吧……  
刚叹了口气有些失落地让人把水抬出去、端了水来洗漱过后就躺上了床。他想，虽然现在夜晚才刚刚开始，但是自己早些上床了，是不是光一就能早点过来？  
就这样，刚翻来覆去地在床上倒腾了好一会儿，迷迷糊糊地就睡了过去。  
睡梦中，他仿佛挨上了一块火烫的碳，倒是不怎么灼人，煨得全身上下热烘烘的很舒服。刚不由得往那边靠了靠，伸手抱住了大碳块，却同时听到了一阵低低的笑声。  
他瞬间就惊醒过来，眼瞅着自己已经像章鱼似的扒在了不知何时出现的光一身上。光一现在只穿了一件单薄的中衣，胸口那一块让他给蹭开了露出一小片皮肤来，刚懵懂地眨眨眼睛，看清楚了光一对着自己那千般柔情万般宠溺的目光，脸腾地红得像烧红了的炭火。  
“抱歉啊，还是把你吵醒了。”光一歉意地轻吻了一下他的额头，“累了吧？我来了，别担心，我陪你到天亮。睡吧，等你醒来我再走。”  
被他的话暖得心脏发烫，刚搂着他的腰，觉得自己迷糊了一会儿现在倒是精神了不少，想起今天闹腾了一阵光一的委屈，于是说不好意思地小声问：“你……你，要不要……嗯……我帮帮你？”  
虽然话说出口他也觉得害臊得不行，但是光一毕竟是自己要相伴一生的人，这种事情上面也应该明明白白地说开了，这样以后的生活才会好过。  
光一因为他体贴的问话，心中对他的喜欢又浓了三分，欢喜地捧着刚的脸连连亲吻他微张的小嘴，再三确认道：“你愿意吗？我没有关系的，只要你愿意，我就高兴，不用只为了我，你觉得开心才是重要的。你真的愿意帮我吗？”  
“你都帮了我两回了……”刚不好意思地低头绞住了自己的衣角，“我也想让你舒服嘛……”  
“那，你还想不想要？”光一追问了一句，见他红着脸摇头，虽然觉得遗憾却也明白，刚今天应该是累着了，再来对他身体也不好，于是打定主意今天只管自己享受尽量不去碰他，随后舒展了身体，笑眯了眼睛冲着刚说道，“来吧，我任你摆布。”

\---------------吱呦撸猫车嘿嘿--------------  
刚也是第一次做这种事情，他有点害羞，又不知道应该怎么做，撑起身子来犹豫着先把光一的衣结抽开，露出了蜜色的肌肤还有紧致流畅的肌肉线条。  
毕竟也只是个十来岁的男孩子，刚羡慕地摸着光一的腹肌，又低头摸摸自己软绵绵的小肚子苦恼地叹了口气。  
“Tsuyo也想要这个？”光一见他那样，抓着他的手柔声道，“那我以后教你锻炼好不好？跟着我一起练，只要能坚持下来就会有腹肌的。”  
“真的？好啊！”刚立刻开心起来，随即有记起自己的目的，不好意思地吐了吐舌头。谁知道光一只是见了他鲜红的小舌头尖，下身就噌地立起来了。  
刚帮他脱了衣服，叠好放在床边，看着被撑起来的亵裤又涨红了脸，有点不好意思下手了。光一也不难为他，自己坐起来脱了丢到一旁，然后又大大方方地躺下了。  
虽然他看起来表现得很大方，其实心里已经慌得不行，被心上人这样看着自己赤裸的身体，他的心脏怦怦地飞速跳动着，耳朵尖都红的发烫了。好在他这个人有一点好，就算害羞也不上脸，最多红一红耳朵尖，所以显得还比较从容。  
“我……”刚还是觉得羞得慌，一边说着，“盖上被子吧别着凉了”一边忙忙地拉了薄毯过来，将两个人的身体都裹起来。  
光一顺从地让他帮自己盖了被子，随后像早些时候在马车上一样，枕上了他的手臂乖顺地任他磋磨……呸，是照顾。  
这方面刚确实没什么经验，只能一边忍着羞涩回想着白天光一帮自己的那样子，磨磨蹭蹭地先摸上了他的胸口，胡乱抓了几把就摸到了小小的凸起，刚像找到目标了似的，小心翼翼地用指尖揉搓了上去。  
“嗯~”  
光一舒服的低哼倒是把刚吓到了一点，他的心脏怦怦跳着，用指腹压着乳首揉着它打起了圈子。  
“唔……痒……”  
光一抬腿将刚的身体整个夹在中间，撒娇又无赖地拖着长腔低哑地说着磨蹭上了他的脸颊。他就如同变成了一只大猫似的，直把刚当成了抱枕那么使劲儿地磨蹭揉搓。  
刚被他揉搓得一阵好笑，却觉得心中柔软，温柔地抚摸着他细软浓厚的头发，又轻轻地亲吻在了额前。  
他还记得光一给他的第一个吻就是在额前，随着那个吻，好像有什么东西化开了渗进了他的全身，他很喜欢那种感觉。  
光一有些憋闷，他觉得矛盾极了，既想快点发泄又想好好地、慢慢地享受跟刚的缠绵。他仰起头来，黝黑的双眸湿漉漉的，细翘的眼尾微微泛红，一副惹人疼的模样。刚不由得抚摸上了他的脸颊，又顺着他英挺的鼻子一路亲吻下来。  
这次是刚将他按在了床上。毕竟是男孩子，力气还蛮大的，不过光一也压根没打算挣扎。他享受着刚洒下的柔柔的亲吻，舒服得低声哼哼着伸懒腰似的用力舒展开了身体。  
刚一边青涩笨拙地亲吻着他漂亮的锁骨线条，一边伸手向下握住了他亟待发泄的性器。这也是第二次这样做了，所以不算太生疏，刚这时候也没有脱衣服，一开始是因为羞涩，发展到现在倒是有些后悔，这样他就没有办法跟光一身体相贴了。  
不过到底羞涩占了上风，刚定了定心神，活动着手掌上上下下地撸动着他硬挺的性器，就着沾湿了手掌的腺液拢住顶端轻轻磨着打转。  
“嗯~~舒服……Tsuyo……舒服……”光一一下子放下举在头顶的手臂抱住了他的脖子，轻轻曲起腿来扭动着腰迎合他的手，麻酥酥的快感让他满足地眯起了眼睛。  
刚悄悄地抬头看着光一的模样，忍不住附身亲亲他眼角的笑纹，却一时不查又被掀翻在了床上。  
“诶？”刚惊讶极了，却没想到光一翻身起来第一件事就是把他的裤子扒了丢到了一旁，接着急吼吼地趴在他身上，还不忘把毯子拉上盖在自己背上免得刚害羞，拉好毯子才腻人地不断吻着刚的嘴唇一边请求道：“给我蹭蹭好不好？就蹭一下，嗯……忍不住了……”  
“嗯……嗯……”刚羞红了脸点头答应，他也有点怀念马车上那一阵子磨蹭的感觉，只是舒服之中又带着一丝令他心底发痒的心慌，刚也不知道这种感觉从何而来，但是他相信光一不会伤害他就对了。  
实际上光一见自己身下这孩子羞涩可口的模样哪里还忍得住，他是真的怕自己忍不住就这么把人给……所以也不敢大意，先用力地狠掐了一把自己的大腿，之后才做了个深呼吸定了定神，也不敢再看刚的脸了，干脆埋头在他颈边啃啃咬咬，一手撑着床另一只手握着兴奋至极的某处顶着他股间轻柔地磨蹭起来。  
“嗯……”湿湿滑滑的感觉蹭在私密处，刚轻轻扭动了一下就乖乖分开腿，光一的吻灼热麻痒令他难耐，下身陌生的感觉也刺激着后穴不受控制地反复收缩着，像是排斥着陌生的触碰又像在爱娇地邀请着它……  
光一咬牙暗恨为什么他们不能早点成婚，泄愤似的用力舔着刚颈侧的皮肤在他肩膀上细细啃咬，到底还顾及着刚今天已经射过两次怕再多对身体不好，于是也不去刺激他敏感的地方，憋着一口气一边飞速套弄自己一边拱蹭着他想要早些了事。  
刚细细颤颤的呻吟不受控制地溢出，他曲起腿来磨蹭着光一腰侧，臀部主动地画圈打转像在追随他一般，穴口早被湿的一塌糊涂，光一反反复复地吞咽着口水几乎要把身下那根棒子撸出火来，只恨不是今天进新房不能就此酣畅淋漓地干个痛快。  
而刚早是满脸绯红，也不知道想要什么，只是想让光一更紧地跟他贴在一起。  
“Tsuyo……Tsuyo，嗯……我知道有点无礼，但是、就、就让我进去一点，好不好？”光一急得口干舌燥，磨着刚连连哄道，“就手指，只用手指，你要是不舒服我就立刻停止，好不好？Tsuyo……”  
刚早被他磨得酸痒酥麻，那里还顾得上什么顾忌，只是因着害羞还是停顿了一会儿才小小地点了头。  
光一如获大赦立刻趴到了他身下，指尖抚摸到了濡湿的入口，有些紧张地刮了刮那一圈细小的褶皱，顿时肌肉又缩紧了。光一安抚地亲吻着刚的大腿内侧，食指放在缩紧的穴口中央，略微一使力，加上刚有意放松，顿时那里一张又一缩，竟似将他的手指吸了进去一般，顺利地进入了一个指节。  
光一也不贪多，连连亲吻着他腿根的肌肤，就那么一点点指尖在他身体里面轻柔地做起了抽插的动作。  
也算是为未来做些准备吧……  
光一这样安抚着自己，一边温柔地抽送着手指一边爱抚自己，他看到刚也略微兴奋起来了，却不太敢碰他。好像刚的身体一直都不算特别好来着，别被自己弄病了，那还不得心疼死。  
“呜……有点、有点奇怪……光一……”  
刚有些不适得略微动了动，光一立刻抬头问：“怎么？不舒服吗？痛吗？”“没、没有！只是不适应……”  
刚知道自己总要让光一进去的，于是偏开脑袋紧紧地闭上了眼睛。光一做了个深呼吸压抑了一下过于兴奋的情绪，安抚地用脸颊磨蹭着刚的腿根一边又轻柔地开始了抽插，只是半根手指的长度，来来回回把发烫濡湿的穴口撩拨得更加算痒难耐。  
就这样，他一边用手指享受着刚身体里面的紧热湿软一边幻想着插进去的就是自己的那处，顿时脑仁发麻一股快意闪电般顺着腰跟一下子窜上了头顶，他立刻抽出手指又压在了刚身上，执着性器抵上他的后穴用力顶磨两下射得他股间一片黏湿。  
“唔……”  
刚难为情极了，他一下子用双手捂住了脸。就算未经人事他也明白光一是差一点擦枪走火了，而自己……自己刚才原本可以阻止他的，但是、心里的那一丝欲望却没有让他叫停。  
他是愿意的。就算光一就在今天晚上、就在这张床上要了他，他也是愿意的。  
而憋了一天好不容易射出来的光一干脆放松了身体心满意足地压在了刚身上。他畅快地出了一身大汗觉得舒服极了，侧头连连吻着刚的侧脸，又怕他不舒服连忙起身，去找了帕子打湿来帮他擦洗了一下下身。  
大半夜的叫水进来也不太好，光一只能就着凉水擦了擦身子，仗着他身体好也不怕着凉，只怕身上的凉气让刚不舒服，他在寝殿里光着脚跑了三四圈跑到身体微微发热才又回到床上。  
刚侧着身含笑看着他，光一被他瞧得心头火烫，连忙拉过被子来给两人盖好，搂上心上人，舒舒服服地进入了梦乡。  
临睡前，刚迷迷糊糊地拽着他的手问：“明天、明晚还来么？”  
“乖。”光一看着怀里的孩子乖乖巧巧揉眼睛的模样，爱怜地亲亲他的额角，“等你吃完早膳去凤凰亭等我，我去找你。”  
“嗯~”  
得到答案的刚心满意足地睡去了。他枕着光一的手臂依恋地偎着他，把一颗心完全交在了他手中。

========================  
吱呦你这个傻孩子！！你怎么这就动心了呢！  
51：嗯？？【sg发射——】  
我错了大爷我错了ORZ  
下次拉个小绿茶出来溜溜（滑稽）给未来的小王妃练练手！以及一点点户外的小车车w让大爷的手指先体验一下x  
爽文模式彻底开启啦~


End file.
